They Monster They Think I am
by sunshine34567890
Summary: this is the series by Olafs point of view. My first fic please be nice! R&R would be very helpful!
1. Chapter 1

**The Monster They Think I Am**

We were six. When I first laid eyes on her, I fell in love. We were friends but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

As the years went by she grew more beautiful. My father kicked me out at age 20 because I couldn't maintain any relationship he put me in. I couldn't get her out of my head.

The three of us; her, her husband, and I, decided to join a group called VFD. We were trying to figure out what the government was doing.

Two years after she and I had an argument. We stopped speaking until the accident I had arranged for her husband went horribly wrong.

"SHE WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE! YOU SAID SHE WOULND'T!" I screamed at Hannah. She was reapplying white powder to her face after .

"I guess she changed her plans. You know how Beatrice is. Always changing her mind." she snapped her compact closed and looked at me sadly. "Sorry Olaf."

The next few days were a blur of whine and crying. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I snapped into the receiver.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Poe. It was brought to my attention that you are a relation to Mr and Mrs Buedlair. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I lied quickly. _Maybe they left me what is rightfully mine. _I thought.

"Well we have their three children here and they need a place to stay. The will says that they should go to wherever is most convient. Would you take them?"

I hesitated. _what would I do with a teen, a preteen and a toddler? What would she want me to do? "_Yes, I will take them." I say into the phone and all at once I knew what I had to do.

**Chapter 1 The Meeting**

When they arrived the next day I could barley tell they were her children. I don't really remember what happened that day. I know they came and I know I showed them to their room. I think I was still wasted from the night before.

The next few days were uneventful until the day of the play. I had to go out and practice. The rest of the troop was already there. I had left a note telling the orphans to make dinner for the 13 of us.

When practice was over, we pilled into my car and headed to my home. When we got there the orphans were finishing up. I walked into the kitchen to see how it was coming.

As I looked around, I couldn't help noticing how Violet looked. She was tall for her age. With long dark hair that covered her face. She looked so much like her mother.

Violet was stirring the sauce they were making for our dinner and as I looked her up and down her brother Kluse stepped into my line of sight. He looked so much like his father, tall with curly dark hair and a sharp nose to hold up his glasses. He was carrying the baby Sunny.

"How long till dinner is served?" I asked.

"Whenever its done" snapped Kluse. I slapped him hard

"Insolence isn't amusing, Orphan." I growled.

Kluse looked at me stunned, shielding Sunny.

I forced myself to calm down and turned to Violet, the most adult like of the three, and repeated the question.

"It is almost done." She said in a quite voice staring at me warily.

"Thank you." I walked out to enjoy the small group of old friends, and a few new ones. We ate and drank, talked and laughed.

After dinner we trudged though the kitchen and went to perform the play.

The next day I got a call from Mr. Poe about the orphans coming to visit and complaining about him. I forced myself to stay calm and told him what ever I had to to get him off the phone.

The next day I confronted the children and asked them to be in a play. I wasn't planing anything at that time. But when Kluse came to me and accused me of trying to use the play to get my hands on their money, I decide to take his advice. I took Sunny up to the tower and took care of her there to make them think I'm the monster they think I am.

The night of the play came and Violet wasn't very happy to being called my Countess. Everything went well until the end. Violet announced that she wrote her name with her left rather than her right. I was furious! I didn't really care what hand she wrote it with but I had to keep up the pretense of being the monster they think I am.

One of the actors in the troupe moved toward the lights and flipped them off. In the panic that fallowed I ran out to the car and waited for the rest of the troupe to come back. When they did I drove back to the house, packed and went to my parents old house.


	2. Chapter 2 The Accident

**Chapter 2 The Accident**

When we got the the house, I got out of the car and kicked a tire. _Dam it! Why did i screw it up?! I'm too much like my father…_ I thought. I limped in to the house and sank onto the floor next to the door closing my eyes.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

I laid on my bed my head buried in my pillow. I could hear my parents screaming at each other downstairs.

"How is he not a monster!? He killed that poor child! He hit him with a sledge hammer!" I could hear my father shout as he walked up the stairs closer to my room.

"That was an accident! He didn't see him!" screamed my mother following him up the stairs.

My door banged open and my father stormed towards me. I sat up straight clutching my blanket to my chest as if it could stop him from hurting me. He raised his fist and began to hit me screaming at me to never touch anyone again. The only thing that kept me from breaking when he left after three hours of beating me was the thought of Beatrice and her face when she caught me holding her brother after I had explained how he tried to kill me for loving her.

**_Present day_**

His name was Klaus. I ran a hand though my hair remembering how it felt to swing the hammer. The crunch of bone against metal when his skull broke open.

I open my eyes and look at my shaking hands. _That was 15 years ago. _I reminded myself.

I got up and grabbed a bottle of wine and took a big gulp. Hannah touched my arm and gave me a sympathetic look and I smiled small at her.

The next few days passed by in a blur. I was once again drunk for most of it. Then the call came.

"Hello" I said quitely hung over from the last few nights.

"Mr. Olaf? This is ." said the voice on the other line.

I sat up and was instantly alert. "Where are they going?"

"They are going to live with their Uncle Monty. But if you leave soon you can get them out of the country. He is taking them to Prue next week."

"Great. If you help me get them you can get some of the money."

"I'll see you there soon."

I hung up the phone and packed my bag and woke Frank who almost malled me with his hooks. I told him about what Poe said and he agreed to come with me to help if anything went wrong.

It took about eight hours to get to Montgomery's house. As I drove I thought of the last time I was there. It was the day of the "accident" We were arguing about something stupid that I can't recall. He kicked me out after I put a hole in a wall right next to his head. I stared at the road as I drove.

When we got there I waited till Monty was out of the picture to approach the house. I instructed Frank to kill the real Stefano so I could take his place. The next day I took my chance and was accepted my less than open arms.

"Your not Stefano! You're Count Olaf!" said Klaus. I pretended to act surprised. _Like father like son. _I thought. I looked in to the eyes behind the glasses and I could see Her brother staring back at me.

I quickly turned to Violet and took out a long jagged knife and traced the tip of it over her cheek. "Are you sure that I'm not Stefano?" She looked at me fear clear in her eyes. She swallowed heavily, nodded and adjusted Sunny in her arms.

The next few days went by fast. Finally the night before they were due to leave came. I stayed up with Monty and reviled who I really was. I wanted to know what had happened to me after he told me that I didn't have to guts to go though with my plans. I gave him the poison and went to bed.

The next day was when we had to leave. Naturally they refused to go with me, but only Klaus made his verbal.

"We will NEVER go anywhere with you. We are going to call the police and you are going to be out of our lives once and for all!"

"Brave words for a runt." I said calmly staring at Violet. She was making sure Sunny wouldn't cry. She seemed to understand how much I hated that. I eventually had to look at Klaus because he stepped into my line of sight.

He then spoke so low that only I could hear him "You will never get what you desire from my sister, from either of them. I will kill you myself if you even try."

I sneered and slowly took out my knife and placed it at his belly button. "You would do well to remember that I have killed before. I'll do it again if you don't. Back. Off." I could see comprehension beginning to cloud his eyes. As I pushed the knife harder into him, not hard enough to kill but hard enough to leave a tiny hole. He nods and I put the knife away. "Now get you sisters and get in the car. We have a boat to catch."

About ten minutes into the car ride we ran into . Literally ran into. He was very flustered and had a fake coughing fit when he got out of the car. We went back to Monty's house and the kids tell everything expect about the knife because they know I will kill one of them if they do.

I called Frank and told him to come in the disguise of a doctor. He came about twenty minutes latter and told them exactly what I expected him to say, died of snake bite.

Ten minuets latter Violet discovered my makeup and had to pretend to be surprised and pretend to try to catch me.

Frank and I got in the car and drove back to my parents old house to regroup.


End file.
